Dark Side Of The Moon
by Kitsune Vi Britannia
Summary: AU What if Byakuran wasn't the one that kill Tsuna in the future and he was the one that found the younger Tsuna in the forest before the future Gokudera. PLZ! This my first KHR story so don't sue me.
1. Chapter 1

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Future Arc Alternate Version

A brown haired boy found himself waking up in the middle of a forest lying in a coffin full of white flowers.

The boy's name Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna for short he was the Vongola Decimo, the next successor of the Vongola Familigia.

"Where am I?" He asked no one particularly while clutching a mittens gloves to his chest like a frighten child.

'I remember I was accidentally shot by the 10 year bazooka by Lambo.' He thought while inspecting his surrounding.

"Oya Oya what are you doing here?" A voice suddenly said behind him and Tsuna immediately try to hide himself on the little space of the coffin.

"Oh, Don't be scared little I'm not going to hurt you." The voice belong to a man said comfortimgly while petting the younger brunette's head.

"You won't?" Tsuna asked while finally looking at the man and now he had a good look at the man.

The man have a spiky white hair and a tattoo under his left eyes he was wearing a white uniform of some sort and he was smilling.

"I'm Byakuran, what's your name little girl?" The young man introduced.

"I'm Sawada Tsuanyoshi but my friend called me Tsuna for short and I'm not a girl." Tsuna introduced with a smile and taking Byakuran by surprise.

"But you look like one or more cute and beautiful." Byakuran said happily causing Tsuna to blush at the compliment.

:So Tsu-chan, may I ask what are you doing here all by yourself?" Byakuran asked while helping the young brunette to stand up and out of the coffin.

"Umm I don't really knew how I get here." Tsuna answered shyly and blushing madly when Byakuran still holding his hand.

"Hmmm, do you want to come with me?" Byakuran asked witn a small gentle smile.

"I guess if wasn't being a bother." Tsuna reply uncertainly and byakuran's smile widen.


	2. Chapter 2

Then suddenly a rustle heard and the two of them look at the bush where a girl with blue hair came out and was glaring at Byakuran.

"Byakuran get away from the boy." The girl yelled and was about to attack only to stop when Byakuran pick Tsuna up bridal style.

"I don't think I can do that. Lal-chan." Byakuran said mockingly while the young brunette was blushing madly.

"What are you going to do to the boy?" The girl Lal Mirch asked or more like demand while still glaring at the white haired man.

"I'm not going to do anything at my little Tsu-chan so don't worry." Byakuran saidnuzzling Tsuna's hair who was still blushing madly until he suddenly feel sleepy.

'What the hell? Why am I suddenly getting sleepy?' Tsuna thought and immediately fell asleep and unconciously snuggle at Byakuran's chest.

"What did you do to him?" Lal Mirch asked when she see the young brunette suddenly stop moving.

"I just put him to sleep he doesn't need to hear what you want to say." Byajuran answered his now purple eyes was serious.

Then suddenly a silver haired guy charge at Byakuran who dodge it easily.

"You bastard , let go of the Tenth." The silver haired guy yelled pulling a bomb out of nowhere.

"Do you really wanna do that Gokudera Hayato you might jit Tsu-chan.: Byakuran said mockingly.

Gokudera immediately lowered his bomb fearing if he atteck the other man he might hit his precious 14 year old boss.

"What are you planning to do to him Byakuran?" Lal Mirch asked not lowering her guard down.

"I will not going to do anything to my lttle tsu-chan," Byakuran said possessively.

"Then Tenth wasn't yours, you bastard." Gokudera yelled trying not to drew his bomb.

In this Byakuran frown and caress the young Brunette's face lovingly.

"He was mine a long time ago and I wasn't the one who killed him." Byakuran said causing the two to be surprised.

"You aren't the one?" gokudera asked.

"Of course, why would I kill my younger brother Byakuran said.

"BROTHER? Are you making a fool out of us?" Lal asked angrily.

"Umm, Nope, sorry."Byakuran said happily causing Lal Mirch and Gokudera to sweatdrop.

"If you aren't the one who killed him then who did it?" Gokudera asked.

"I don't know all I want to do with was to make a peace treaty and eat marshmallow" Byakuran said cheerfully, again causing the other to sweatdrop, again.

Then a sound of a helicopter was heard from the top of them and they all look up to see a helicopter and a man who was lowering a ladder,

"Byakuran-sama we need to go back now." The man said and Byakuran just grasp the ladder while adjusting his hold on the still sleeping brunette.

The ladder start to rise up with Byakuran and Tsuna.

(To be continued)

Thanks to all tha review in my story I hope you like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The two just watch the helicopter disappear with Byakuran and Tsuna and they can't do anything about it.

"Dammit!" Gokudera cursed angrily punching his fist to his palm.

"We can't do anything about it right now,: Lal said patting Gokudera's shoulder.

"I guess your right ." The storm guardian agree before a pink smoke explode under him when it fade a younger Gokudera stoodthre looking confuse while holding a plastic bag of food.

"Where the hell am I?" The young Gokudera yelled looking around then focus toward Lal Mirch.

"This is weird first the younger version of the Vongola Decimo now the younger Gokudera Hayato too." Lal muttered to herself.

"Hey who are you?" Gokudera asked angrily.

"I'm Lal Mirch and your in the future." Lal said and Gokudera's jaw drop.

WITH BYAKURAN

The Helicopter that Byakuran and Tsuna was in finally arrive at the Milliefore's base.

"Byakuran-sama we finally arrived." The pilot announced and Byakiuran nodded.

Byakuran adjust his hold on the still sleeping brunette who snuggle closely to his chest.

"Tsu-chan was so cute." Byakuran muttered walking out the helicopter and straight to his chamber.

He placed the younger teen at his king sized bed and cover him with it's cover then kiss his forehead before leaving the room.

Then a man with an orange hair walk toward Byakuran.

"Byakuran-sama sime soldier said you broughta really cuteboy here." The man exclaimed and Byakuran smile widely.

"It was Tsu-chan, Sho-chan." Byakuran said happily and it take Irie a second to know who was Byakuran talking about.

"Where did you find him?" Irie asked.

"In the forest where I always go." Byakuran replied walking with Irie toward his office.

BACK AT BYAKURAN"S ROOM

Tsuna was starting to wake up and he shirted around the bed until he opens his big chocolate eyes full of innocent.

He rub his eyes cutely and look around the foreign room curiously.

"Now where am I this time?" Tsuan asked himself then inspect the whole room.

The room was decorated sky blue color. A dresser besude a door and a king sized bed were he was in and a small stand with a picture frame in it.

Tsuna take the frame and look at it only to be shocked in disbelief.

In the picture was him when he was 5 years old he was being held by a 10 year old white haired boy they were both smilling at the camera.

Tsuna felt tears slid down his cheeks and straight to the pictures and he touch his face realizing he was crying.

"Bya-nii.: He said looking at the white haired boy in the picture.

"That was the only picture I got before they separate us." A voice said from the door.

Tsuna look toward the door to see Byakuran who was now walking toward him.

Byakuran took the photo from the young teen's hand and look at it with a sad smile.

"Our mom really doesn't like me being with you when we are little that's why sge separate me from you." Byakuran said and Tsuna hug him with tears leaking out in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Tsuna said earning a shocked look from Byakuran's face.

"Why are you apologizing Tsu-chan?" Byakuran asked comforting the smaller teen.

"It was my fault that they do it." Tsuna said and Byakuran lift Tsuna's chin with his hand to look at him straight in the eyes.

"No it wasn't your fault they just can't understand us." Byakuran said softly brushing the tears gently.

Tsuna blushed at the closeness of their face.

Byakuran noticed this and chuckle at the young teen's reaction.

"Your so cute, Tsu-chan." Byakuran said kissing Tsuna's nose who blush madly.

"B-B-Bya-nii d-d-d-on't do that." Tsuna said trying to calm down his blush and Byakuran just laugh.

"Ok ok now go back to sleep, Tsu-chan." Byakuran said pushing Tsuna to the soft pillow gently then lie himself beside the teen.

Tsuna nodded while blushing when Byakuran pull him to his chest and wrap his arm protectively around him.

"Goodnight, Bya-nii." Tsuna mumble before drifting to sleep feeling safe at Byakuran's arm.

"Goodnight too. Tsu-chan." Byakuran replied before drifting to sleep too.

'_The two brother's that was separate was finally reunited that day…..'_


	4. Chapter 4

The first one to awaken was Byakuran with a huge smile adorning his handsome face when he gaze at the still slumbering little brunette that was on his side.

'Tsu-chan was so cute.' He thought to himself while touching thew soft skin of Tsuna's baby face.

He leaned down to give Tsuna a quick kiss on the cheek when he suddenly felt Tsuna's lip meet his own. He open his that he didn't even know he close and immediatele meet the innocent eyes of the shock Tsuna.

But instead of disconnecting the kiss he deepen it and poke his tounge on Tsuna's lip to get an entrance who got immediately an answer.

Tsuna and Byakuran/s tounge meet and they battle for dominance with Byakran winning of course. They have to eventually break the kiss for air.

Tsuna was blushing crazy when he felt Byakuran's hand slip inside his jeans and grab on his arousal causing him to moan.

"Bya-nii." Tsuna moan againwhen Byakuran kiss him again and down to his neck while still massaging his arousal.

Byakuran felt frustrared whenhe shirt was hiding Tsuna's soft skin so he immediately sit up and remove his hand on Tsuna's jeans causing the brunette to whimper.

"Tsu-chan take off your clothes." Byakuran command while taking off his clothes too.

When they we're both naked Byakuran immediately launch on Tsuna's neck sucking and nipping on it before going down to one of the dusky nipple and began on sucking on it like a hungry baby.

While Tsuna was loudly with each suck he felt Byakuran's arousal rub to his own causing him to moan more loudly.

"Tsu-chan got a cute voice." Byakuran commented between bites and suck while switching on each erect nipple.

Then Byakuran leaned down toward Tsuna's arousal nuzzlimg it and showering it with butterfly kisses.

"Bya-nii, what are you-." Tsuan was cut off when he felt Byakuran's mouth was engulfing his arousal.

Then something was went inside the entrance of his ass it was wriggling around the pull out only to push in again it then it was getting bigger that he actually cried out and making a scissoring motion stretching the thight opening then it hit something that make Tsuna see star.

Byakuran smirk and keep repeating hit that one spot that make Tsuna see star whe he know that Tsuna was already prepared he pulled it out causing the brunette to whimper.

Byakuan align his arousal on Tsuna's asshole and gently push it in causing them to both moan when he was all the way the hilt he stop to waiting for Tsuna to adjust to his size.

When Tsuna was finally get accustom of being full he give byakuran a signal to move.

Byakuran began to pull out leaving one inch inside then thrust back in he keep repeating this for a few moments before he change a different direction and hit straight to Tsuna's sweet spot full force causing Tsuna to cry out and deseperately clung to him.

"BYA-NII, HARDER! FASTER!." Tsuna yelled and Byakuran was happy to obliged.

Byakuran notice that he was growing nearer so he grab Tsuna's neglected arousal and pump it in time with his thrust.

"Tsu-chan let's come together." Byakuran said and with a few more thrust and pump they both come together yelling each other's name.

For a few moments they both stay like that panting hard then Byakuran pull out and Tsuna hiss feeling empty.

Tsuan snuggle on Byakuran's arms causing Byakluran to chuckle.

"Tsu-chan go to sleep.' Byakuran said softly and Tsuan just nodded and drift of to dreamland.

Byakuran just gaze on the now asleep Tsuna and smile. 'I'll protect you, my love.' He thought in that he drift of to sleep too.

Hi! Guys sorry if I just got back and sorry if not much I'm not good at making sex scene so pls review and tell me what you think.


End file.
